


Make A Wish

by Sum_Won



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, F/M, M/M, Neighbors, Police, Post-Divorce, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum_Won/pseuds/Sum_Won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern au where Levi is a cop who has an adopted daughter named Isabel. Due to his hectic working schedule, he mostly leaves Isabel with his neighbor Eren, a single dad living with his biological son Armin and adopted daughter Mikasa. Eren can either be a writer, freelance designer or any job that lets him work in his home. Isabel, Mikasa and Armin being young and not understanding why their dads don't just get married so they can all be together everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teecup_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/gifts).



> My ereri secret santa present for angel-in-teecup on tumblr! I tried it hint at a little bit of everything so I hope you like it! *w*9
> 
> ~Sum-Won~
> 
> P.S. I tried to catch all of my grammar mistakes, but I am such fail so if there's any just let me know. ;A; I will do my best to fix them!

He’s running at full speed shoving aside innocent bystanders with as little roughness as he possibly can though he knows he’s failing at it. However, the trade is worth it since he’s gaining on the damn bastard who broke through the worthless defense that he had warned the others about. Of course, as usual they had been overconfident in their little game of cat and mouse and failed to see the hole in their damn net.

Three meters.

Two…

One—

“To your left!” shouts his partner as white flakes hit his face with the biting cold.

Levi makes a lunge as he finally catches the cursed man by his ankles. The bastard makes to kick at him but Farlan is much too fast and tackles the guilty thug down along with Levi. The three skid on cold black ice before they all fall in a heap as Levi’s partner whips out his cuffs from his back belt and locks down the middle aged man with a rough heave.

“Shit!” grunts the thug as he shakes his shoulder about trying to escape Levi and Farlan’s hold.

The raven head pulls himself up and yanks the transceiver from his partner’s leather belt informing the others that the suspect is down.

“Get your heads out of your asses, and get here in ten,” Levi spits out in irritation as he tries to brush off the dirt and melted snow on his pants with his gloved hands.

Within a few minutes the rest of the team make it to the location with no upheaval and pull the guilty man they have been chasing for two days into one of the sergeant’s cars.

“This is ridiculous,” whines Farlan as he turns to Levi with a roll of his eyes catching sight of his white breath, “We caught him but the damn county is going to get the credit.”

“Doesn’t matter,” mumbles Levi as he opens the door to his own car driven by one of his subordinates (Petra) to the scene, “Shit’s done. I’m gone.”

“W-wait!” calls out Farlan shivering in the cold as Levi shuts his door and revs up the engine with a flick of his wrist, “Take me with you! I—“

“Hurry up then,” bites the raven head with jaws tightening turning down the heat in the vehicle, “Don’t have all day.”

Levi knows he shouldn’t be such a dick but he’s dirty and cold and just wants to return home. Farlan recognizes that tone though and quickly jumps across the hood of the car in order to get in.

“What’s on your mind?” prods the tawny head with a tilt of his head once they’ve left the scene.

Levi knows he’s just trying to make small talk which the raven head typically likes to avoid. However, Levi seems to let it slide this time.

“Home.”

“You mean Isabel?” Farlan responds with a quirking brow, “Kids are hell, man. Don’t tell me she’s alone…”

“‘Course not,” huffs Levi as he keeps his eyes on the road, “Eren’s place. Always spends time with his damn blonde and black mushrooms.”

The raven head’s partner chuckles at the statement, “Mushrooms? That’s what you call Armin and Mikasa? You’re such a jerk!”

“Well, Eren’s got absolutely no taste in modern hairstyles that’s for sure,” sighs Levi as he makes a turn into the station’s parking lot.

The raven head slows down near the curb as Farlan unbuckles his seatbelt.

“I told you adopting a kid would be troublesome—Hell. Eren already had a kid with Christa and then he went and adopted another one after they divorced. I told him he shouldn’t have, but hey,” rambles Farlan as he opens the door of the car with a shrug, “Who am I to tell you guys how to live?”

Levi turns to look at his partner with a subtle glare, “You make it sound like we’re fucking married or some shit.”

Farlan closes the door with a brief wave cutting their conversation short. He knows that if he delves deeper he’ll perhaps overstay his welcome.

Although as he watches Levi’s car leave the parking lot, he can’t help but mumble to himself, “Ya’ll might as well be.”

Levi makes it home in time to take a quick shower and change into something more comfortable than his uniform and twenty pounds worth of police equipment. Checking the time, the raven head curses under his breath as he exits his small one room cabin.

He’s about to be late if he doesn’t hurry up!

Levi crosses the street swiftly as he makes it to his neighbor’s front porch shivering slightly from the freezing breeze. Shoving his keys into his back pocket, he reaches over to the small cream button that he has grown much too used to pressing for his liking. Within seconds, he hears the sound of a mini stampede behind the brick red door.

“Be quiet, Arm’n! ‘Kasa too!” 

Levi recognizes his little girl’s voice whispering from behind the wooden slate that separates them. The way Isabel sounds as if she’s scolding the other two is much too amusing.

“Just hurry, Bell!” snaps Mikasa as he hears the locks turn.

The wooden frame cracks open just a teeny bit as a short girl with pigtails comes into view peeking up at him with caution.

Eren has taught her well.

But all wariness disappears as the little girl catches sight of her adopted father.

“DADDY!” squeals the girl as the door swings wide open.

Isabel jumps forward waving both hands up asking to be embraced.

The raven head sighs forgetting the freezing temperatures as he sees the dried paint on his daughter’s hands but crouches down to take hold of her nonetheless, “Hey, pigtails. How was your day?”

“It was good,” giggles the young girl as both of her little arms wrap around Levi’s neck attentively, “Papa told me how to paint! You know the rainbows he makes every day on that wooden thingy? Yeah! He taught me how to use that to make more colors. I can make purple now! PURPLE DADDY! I taught Arm’n and ‘Kasa too!”

Levi gives the girl a smile as he listens to the yapping little angel. Catching sight of Eren, he releases Isabel to mingle back with Mikasa and Armin who are both in awe every time the red head brings Levi’s gentle side out.

“Hey, Levi!” greets the brunet with a smile far too wide, “What’s up?”

Once Levi’s eyes meet with Eren’s, the kids know that they’ll probably be talking for a while. So instead of lingering with the two adults, the little trio paces away behind the brunet into the small corridor that leads to the living room and out of view.

“Sorry about this,” answers the raven head with a scowl as he leans against the door frame, “Case got caught up.”

“It’s fine,” laughs the brunet with eyes shining much too bright, “Farlan was with you?”

“Yeah,” mumbles Levi as he tries to avoid staring at Eren’s smooth nape curving right into this sleek collarbones, “‘Bout to be Christmas. Christa coming to visit?”

Eren reaches an arm to his head attempting to smooth his messy hair, “Nah, says she’s got things to do. But you know her. Freckles was always her one little kink.”

Levi smirks at the comment because he knows that the brunet has absolutely no bitter feelings with Christa moving on. Eren and the beautiful blonde lady both know that their marriage calling had come at the wrong time. And though they had both hoped to work things out with Armin and all—the two ended up with a happy divorce that left the blond mushroom completely free of despair.

“We’re going shopping,” Levi states knowing that Eren is bound to ask at some point anyway, “Anything you need?”

Eren’s brows knit together for a moment in thought before he looks up to answer with a shake of his head, “Tomorrow’s Christmas. Getting something for her?”

“Yeah, whatever she wants,” answers the raven head as he spots his little girl coming down the hallway with her brown backpack.

Mikasa and Armin follow behind her at a slower pace.

The moment she makes it to the door and puts on her shoes, Isabel shows Levi her hands and then twirls around to let him inspect her clothes. With a nod, he allows Isabel back at his side. As always, Mikasa and Armin walk up to her to give the girl a kiss on the cheek and see her off.

“You’ll be back, right?” asks Armin with a smile all the while clinging onto Mikasa.

Isabel nods and ruffles both of the two mushroom’s head with her small little hands, “Yep! So be good to papa!”

Levi and Eren can’t help but smile at the kids’ little display of affection. After a few more exchanges, Levi leaves the place with Isabel in hand. They head off to the mall where the two spend a good hour or so hopping in and out of various shops. As always, Levi makes sure to procure snacks here and there for his little girl.

“Hey, Daddy?” asks Isabel after they’ve made a few purchases.

Levi looks up at the red head with a small smile as he watches her attempt to finish the rather large chocolate sundae between them, “Hn?”

“What do you want for Christmas?”

The raven head blinks at the question, “What do I want?”

“Yeah!” laughs Isabel with a determined gaze, “I can get you anything you want! Just tell me and I’ll let Santa know. He’ll get it for me. Then I can just give it to you! I know it!”

Levi chuckles at how incredulous it all sounds. The raven head understands that he shouldn’t look down at his daughter’s childish beliefs, but he can’t help but feel perhaps the reason why Isabel is even asking this question is because he’s failed as a father.

“It’s all good,” smiles Levi as Isabel sucks on her plastic spoon with frustration, “I have everything I want. And if I do want something, I’ll just ask Santa myself.”

“Are you sure?” pleads the red head with sad eyes, “I heard from Armin that Santa only gives kids presents. Not adults though!”

Levi reaches over the small glass table and ruffles the girl’s hair, “Don’t worry, Isabel. I know Santa so it’s fine.”

“Really?!” gasps Isabel with awe, “That’s soooo cool! I want to meet him someday, Daddy!”

The raven head nods, “When you’re older then, alright?”

“Yeah!” cheers the red head excitedly.

At some point, Levi makes the decision they’ve had enough of the mall. The two make it back home with Isabel’s Christmas gifts which the raven head sends over to Eren’s place since his cabin is much too small to host a Christmas tree. As the two make for bed, Levi informs his daughter about his final report he’ll need to work on the following day so he probably won’t be back till late like usual even though its Christmas. Isabel doesn’t complain which is typical of her. Levi hopes that she’s not developing any sort of self-degrading thoughts since he’s often so very absent from her life.

“You’ll come pick me up right?” asks the girl as she is tucked in.

“Yeah, so be good at Eren’s alright?” states Levi like he always does every night, “Oh… And why do you keep calling him papa? You’ve got Daddy here already, don’t you?”

The little girl only giggles though-- leaving his final question unanswered. Levi disregards his daughter’s questionable antics and turns off the light. Bidding each other good night, the two fall asleep.

* * *

 

“What have you got left?” asks Farlan as he stands at the entrance to his office with a frown plastered on his face.

“A few more files to review but I should be done by the usual.”

“Good,” mutters the tawny head as he massages his temples, “Well, I’m done and got things to do so see you, kay? Don’t push yourself and tell Eren and them I’ll drop by tomorrow.”

“Sure thing,” nods Levi as he continues reading the papers in his hand with concentration.

When Farlan leaves, Levi can’t help but grunt in frustration.

He wants to go home.

He wants to see Isabel.

Levi wants to spend more time with his little girl.

And though it’s hard to admit, he also wants to catch glimpse of a certain brunet more often as well.

A few years back when Eren and Levi had just met, the raven head had just begun his training and hadn’t been required to dedicate such a large portion of his daily life to work yet. That had been when the two full grown adults could actually mingle together—and sometimes even Farlan would find a way to squeeze in as well, in addition to the kids. But now with him being a full time and holding power over a whole squad, Levi discovers he can no longer make time for such leisure activities anymore.

The thought pushes him onward with his work though, and before long Levi finds himself stacking the finished forms in a neat pile on his desk as he attempts to clean the surface of his table from eraser dust.

“Captain,” a voice rings softly as Levi looks up, “Oluo finished the records for you.”

Catching sight of Eld, Levi gives the man a nod in thanks of his efforts, “I’m actually done so just turn them into Pixis.”

“Oh…,” realizes the subordinate as he watches his Captain pull away from the desk and catch hold of a jacket, “You’ve still got an hour to go so… Leaving early then?”

“Yeah,” grunts Levi as he puts on his winter coat, “You know how kids are during Christmas.”

Eld smiles at the raven head as he leaves the man to take his departure. Levi exits the room and locks the door with his keys making sure to rattle the handle to insure the lock is good. As he exits passed the lobby, the other officers wave and wish him happy holidays.

Levi hopes for the best too.

He got off early so he hopes that Isabel will be happy. Last year he left the red head with Eren the whole day and only managed to make it back home barely before eleven. By then Isabel had been asleep. Of course, Levi ended up not wanting to wake up the poor girl and so Eren convinced him to sleep over.

As usual Levi parks himself at his place. However, instead of stripping and taking a shower he merely dislodges his police equipment from his belt—deciding to go straight to Eren’s place with uniform still on. The raven head crosses the street and makes it to the brunet’s home. Ringing the doorbell, Levi awaits the expected sound of the mini stampede he has grown so used to hearing.

But nothing comes.

The minutes tick by and Levi is left with no answer.

The man quirks a brow and rings the doorbell again yelling out, “Hey Eren! Open up!”

But again no one answers.

Levi rolls his eyes as he reaches for the doorknob and to his surprise it’s unlocked. A frown paints the man’s features as he finds himself easily entering the home without a single greeting. Levi is met with the view of the usual small corridor in which he often sees Eren’s mushrooms and his pigtails dashing through. However instead of the usual yellow light shining the way to the living room the whole house is dark.

The anxiety on the raven head’s shoulders increases as he steps forward cautiously calling out, “Hello? Anyone here?”

Once more no one answers and Levi is left mystified. The raven head reaches over to the left to find the light switches and flicks them on. With a blinking glare Levi sees clothes and goods strewn everywhere throughout the corridor. Even the closet to the right which is usually closed is wide open with hangers loose and tennis balls about.

Levi feels goose bumps ride up his arms as he slowly progresses forward.

The scene is much too similar to many home break-in crime scenes which the raven head has witnessed. Trying to avoid as much of the debris on the ground as possible, the man reaches over to take hold of a baseball bat sticking out of the closet as he closes in on the living room. All Levi can really hope for is that Eren and the others weren’t home when the break in happened—

Because the man wouldn’t know what to do if he lost Eren and the precious children.

Just as Levi makes it to the end of the corridor he takes note that the living room seems to be shrouded in darkness as well. Save the thickness of the silence, there really is no one in the house after all. Letting a weak sigh escape from his lips, Levi reaches over to turn on the living room lights. With a flick of his wrist the lights turn on---

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!!!”

Levi barely doubles over when someone from behind him manages to catch him by the arms. With eyes as wide as golf balls the raven head is suddenly being showered with strips of colorful papers, sparkles, and annoying balloons floating about. Not even given the time to register what in the world is going on, the raven head is dragged to the center of the living room where the coffee table is and finds himself seated with a cake already glowing with candles--

The baseball bat that was in his hands most definitely having been forgotten.

In his ear, he hears a horrid cacophony of voices attempting to synchronize in what he can barely recognize as the Happy Birthday song. Without warning the room engulfs in silence once more. Watching the brilliance of the candles, Levi is at loss on what to say until he feels a small tug on his sleeve and sees his little girl smiling at him with eyes glowing.

“Daddy! Come on! Make a wish!” giggles Isabel.

Across the table now, Levi finally begins to notice Eren who seems quite amused with the raven head’s reaction.

“Watcha’ waiting for?” chuckles the brunet as his two little mushrooms cling to each of his lanky arms.

Levi catches sight of Farlan to the side of the table grinning like an idiot as he blows out the candle lighter with a breath signaling for the raven head to do the same to his cake.

The tawny bastard lied about going home early and seeing Eren and them tomorrow.

‘Ah, that dick…’ Levi’s consciousness mutters.

With a smirk, the raven head closes his eyes though and takes a deep breath in order to collect his thoughts before he leans forward slowly.

How he wishes that every year were like this one…

And the candles go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points...
> 
> If Isabel acts like a big sister to Armin and Mikasa.  
> If you can add Farlan in any way.  
> If you can set it in winter/christmas.  
> If Armin's mother is Historia and she and Eren are still friends.  
> Bonus bonus point if she's with Ymir.


End file.
